warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (TB)
Cat created by Cotton for The Blazers Pre-Roleplay History: Back before Death was Death, he was a simple young cat by a different name. One day, he was walking in the woods when he came across a rather odd-sort of looking rock that appeared as though it covered something. Being the curious young cat that he was, he pushed the rock to the side with ease and realized instantly that it was a bad idea. Blackness in the purest form, demons of the night that leave people running for the insane asylum, twisted forms of nightmares and torment, came spiraling out of an impossibly deep hole in the ground. The darkness shattered Death's heart, his spirit, his soul, and soon he was left dying on the forest floor as the darkness consumed him. It was in that moment that Death met his father. Or rather, his adopted father. Lucifer touched Death's forehead and his heart and whispered almost inaudibly "You. Are. Death." into Death's ear. Darkness filled Death's mind and destroyed what little was left of his once beautifully pure soul, turning him into Death. The very essence of Death. Death screamed in agony as he shifted from mortal to immortal, his once white pelt morphed into a sleek black, virtually indestructable pelt. His blue eyes, once so full of life and happiness shifted to a dark gold with black flecks in them and often shifted to pure black. Death (as he was now called) looked up at his new father with his new black eyes in horror. "What have you done to me?" He cried in agony and flung himself at Lucifer. Just a moment before Death smacked into Lucifer, his father disappeared along with all the darkness and left Death alone by himself with no idea what he had done and no explaination. Death pushed the stone back over the hole in the ground and laid next to it for days, weeks, months, without moving, eating, drinking and yet he looked as healthy as he had the day his life turned around. He never went back to his mate or his kits, for fear that they wouldn't recognize him and soon they believed he was dead, which, in a way, he was. From that day forward, Death searched for a way to die, a way to rejoin his family, wherever they were, and a way to fix what he had caused. More details will be added. Roleplay History: Death is first seen in roleplay as an unknown tom. He walks up to Dusk and simply says hi to her and says hi back and asks what his name is. He refuses to give his name and smiles at her, picking up some of the catnip she had carried and asked where she was taking it. On the border, Dusk says that she forgot to ask his name to which he replies that she did ask, he just didn't answer. She asked why again and he told her that it was a name she would recognize and she probably wouldn't want to hear it. As Dusk went into her den, Death told her his name. In The Blazers, Death is listening in on a conversation between Scarlett and Angel, who plan to find Dusk. Death finds Dusk first and tells her that she needs to get out of there. Dusk assures him that she's fine, but Death begs her to come with him and she finally agrees. Death tells Dusk that he's had a dark life and she asks what she's done and he replies that he's killed, broken the hearts of she-cats, opened the gates of Hell, and left his children. Dusk says that she doesn't understand the opening the gates of Hell and Death says that he's a demon, one of the first. Later, they are found by Scarlett and Angel and Death defends Dusk. After, Death brings Dusk to a rock. He bends his head as though he is in pain and Dusk asks if he's okay. He replies that he hasn't been okay for a while now and he says that the stone was the end of his happiness. Dusk asked what it did and he replied that it killed him. Dusk begins to push the stone to the side and Death yells at her, for fear of what would happen. Dusk asks what it is and he replies that it's Hell. Dusk asks why it doesn't like him and Death smiles and tells her that he unleashed it. Death then screams that Dusk that he's supposed to kill her and that if he does everything will go back to how it was before he pushed over the stone, but he can't and Dusk asks why. Death tells Dusk that he loves her but that he can't be with her and when she asks why he yells at her that it's because he's Death. As he walks away, Dusk asks him what his name was. Death freezes and looks back at her afraid to answer, Dusk pushes though and asks again and he replies that his name was Aaron. Death says that Aaron's dead and that he is supposed to be dead. Dusk suggest they go find Luncifer and Death says that he's in the tallest mountain. Death tells her that it could take a few days and that he doesn't need to stop or eat or sleep. When Dusk falls asleep, Death carries her to the Souls of Darkness where Death sees Twilight, the leader, who he seems to know. Then, Mist notices Dusk and they fight until Death attacks Mist and says that she will never hurt Dusk again. Dusk and Death leave the camp and start their adventure again. Dusk and Death have a hot moment together and then Death says they should keep moving. Dusk asks what Death's mate's name was and he tells her that it was Lilac. He describes her and Dusk says that she seems perfect and Death tells her that it was a long time ago. Finally, they reach the mountain and Death tells Dusk that she might not make it out of this. Trivia: *Death and Dusk might have kits. *Death and Lilac's kits might have been named Fawn and Hawk. *Death might have great-great(lots of greats) grandkits in Souls of Darkness. *Death might go evil again and if he does, it is a slim chance he'll come back. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Cats Role-Played by Cotton Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton. Category:Rogue